Sakuya Haibara
Sakuya is a 26 year old woman living in an ancient era of Johto. She used to be a hunter, that is until she had an accident while hunting that resulted in her having a permanent limp, and the need to carry a cane. Since then she has been the seamstress for the Sacred Fire Family and she loves it. She can still shoot a bow and arrow though. Where she lives women are viewed as equals unlike in the Divine Water Family. Sakuya has not found the right person for her, maybe things would be different if she wasn't surrounded by teenagers 99% of the time. Sakuya is tall for a woman of her age standing at 6'3 and weighs 130lbs. She has tanned skin and a heart shaped face that is dotted with freckles and a small scar on her right cheek. She has what are described as cat shaped eyes that are colored a natural red in color. Her hair is long going to the middle of her back and is a deep golden blonde in color. For her clothing she wears a peasant styled dress that is white with sleeves that are short and don't cover her shoulders on the top with a brown vest like corset over the white part. The Skirt of the dress is a deep forest green in color, on her feet she wears a pair of brown high heeled boots and she has a limp on her right leg always having a bandage around the knee, she will often be seen carrying a can made out of willow. Personality: Sakuya is a very kind, mature, and caring women. She can act like an overbearing mother at times, even though she has no husband or children yet. She can just be a bit protective of those she cares about. Sakuya has an eye for detail which is what makes her have such a good shot in archery and such fine skill at sewing. She's also extremely generous, she will barter and trade for things, like if a family needed new clothing but had no money she would accept food or help with chores as payment. She just doesn't want to see anyone go without, though she will not tolerate being cheated or stolen from. She can take very badly to that. One thing she really loves about being a part of the Sacred Fire Family is that women are respected and she is treated as equal to the men. History: Sakuya was born to two loving parents Shigeto and Ayame Haibara. Though she was raised by just her father Shigeto after her mother died when she was five. Her father taught her all about hunting, having noticed her sharp eyes he started training her in archery when she was eleven, and she grasped the skill quickly. So quickly in fact that she was invited to start hunting with her father and the other hunters when she was only sixteen years old. Sakuya was happy with the path her life had taken and Ayako was right by her side encouraging her. But it seemed like fate had other plans for her. When she was eighteen she was out hunting without her father who was home ill at the time, it was just her and a few other hunters. The day was very rainy and it was foggy in the morning, but the group had to run silently through the woods to sneak up on their catches, it had been like that a lot and nothing had gone wrong before, but on that day Sakuya slipped on the wet rocks and took a slide down a hill. When she came to she was in her home with her father next to her. The fall had badly damaged her right knee, she would never be able to walk without a limp now, and after that her father told her she was done hunting. For some reason it didn't really upset her as much as everyone thought it would, she had a hobby on the side, sewing. So after that she decided to become the families seamstress. Category:Character